parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh's Trivia On Toad Stands By and Other Stories Version.
Here is a trivia on Toad Stands By and Other Stories by Dcolemanh's version. Episodes Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *A flashback of Oliver being pushed by some freight cars into the turntable well is shown. *S.C.Ruffey and his gang sing together about Oliver. *Oliver shunts S.C.Ruffey and lots of freight cars together and rips S.C.Ruffey apart. *Oliver pulls four freight cars. The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *In the opening scene, When Rusty goes by, hauling two flatcars and a caboose, while Skarloey takes two flatcars, a coal car, and a caboose, Peter Sam chuffs by four freight cars and a caboose. *Duncan rolls along the coastline with three freight cars and a caboose. *Skarloey enters the yard, hauling the breakdown train, and a caboose. *Skarloey, hauling some freight cars, and a caboose, rescues Sir Topham Hatt, Lady Hatt, and a pilot. Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *As Henry departs with five freight cars and a caboose, Thomas shunts three others into three more and a caboose and sees a breakdown train. *One day, as Thomas, shunting three freight cars into three others, two more, and a caboose, stops for a rest, he hears a whistle blowing and sees James running out of control and hauling a coal car, log wagon, ice cream van, two stone cars, S.C.Ruffey, a grey boxcar, a cattle car, two coal cars, a blue boxcar, and a caboose. *Now annoyed, Thomas collects the breakdown train and Rocky and pushes them to the rescue. As Thomas arrives, he leaves the breakdown train alongside, and pulls away the unhurt freight cars. The caboose and the last few cars are on the rails, except for the front ones, being piled in a heap, with Thomas hard at work, puffing backwards and forwards, pulling the caboose and all the freight cars away, before Thomas pulls away James. *Thomas, having helped James, gets a branchline of his own, and has two coaches called Annie and Clarabel. And as he arrives at the station, Henry and Edward, double heading with four coaches like a dark red coach, a dark green coach, and two light red coaches, pull in. Gordon thunders by, hauling his green and yellow coach, Caitlin's coach, Connor's coach, and his other green and yellow coach, and whistles to Thomas, who whistles back. James Goes Buzz, Buzz (George Carlin) *James puffs away to the big station, hauling three red coaches, and meets up with Trevor, and as Boco arrives, hauling some freight cars and a caboose, he advises James and Trevor to beware off the bees, who might get angry and would sting them, but when James puffs away, Boco goes off and passes Bill and Ben, who were shunting freight cars and were running away in fright, until James arrives. *At the station, as Thomas puffs away, hauling Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach, Beatrice, James backs up to collect a green and yellow coach, Connor's coach, Caitlin's coach, and Henrietta, but gets attacked by bees, then gets stung on the nose by one of them, causing him to flee in fright and leave his passenger cars behind, so he gets rid of the bees by going back taking them to their new hives. Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *As the scene opens with Skarloey, hauling four log wagons and a caboose, and Duke, hauling two log wagons and another caboose, Rusty, helping Peter Sam, with four freight cars, pushes Peter Sam to a water tower, until Peter Sam loses his four runaway freight cars, that derail and land in the river. *The ghost engine of a train, that falls off the bridge and breaks apart, is a 4-4-0 engine or an American type steam locomotive. Locomotives of this wheel arrangement were used most common during the 1800s and 1830s and were given the name "American" in 1872 until 1928. These types of engines have eight wheels, such as four leading ones, four drive ones, and no trailing wheels. *Duncan pulls five full coal cars and five empty coal cars and a caboose to and from the slate mines as he passes Rheneas, hauling two milk wagons, and a caboose. *Duncan, on his way home, pulls three slate wagons of slate and a caboose, but stops on a bridge, and flees when he thinks he's seen a ghost before he hides in his shed. Mavis (George Carlin) *Mavis is a diesel engine, who is seen shunting lots of freight cars together, before a cross Toby, coupled to Henrietta, leaves, taking three boxcars, and a caboose. *Toby, coupled to Henrietta, and nine freight cars, goes down the level crossing. *Mavis, coupled to eight freight cars, and a caboose, sails down into the wrong place, and ends up making Toby push her and the cars back, so she takes the cars to the shed, but scuttles home to the quarry as fast as she can. Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) *Edward, coming out of his shed, pulls a dark red coach, a light red coach, and Clarabel, and puffs through the countryside. *Edward shunts three freight cars, and while pulling two red coaches, he shunts Hector, and another freight car. *Gordon goes by, hauling a hopper, two boxcars, two freight cars, and a caboose before Edward pushes him to the top of the mountain. Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *The scene opens where Arthur, hauling three boxcars, a log wagon, and a caboose, passes Percy hauling a flatcar, two hoppers, and a tar wagon and passing Hiro. *Percy, pulling six coal cars, teases Gordon and flees. *James stays in the side and watches Gordon hauling his green and yellow express coach, a milk boxcar, a breakdown train, and a caboose, Henry hauling two boxcars, hauling two flatcars, and a caboose, and Michael, hauling two coaches, a boxcar, a slate, a tar wagon, and a jet engine go by, before he pursues Percy, who, while hauling a milk wagon, a flatcar, a coal car, and a caboose, leaves. *Percy, hauling a crate car, a coal car, a flatcar, and a caboose, passes Porter, hauling three fuel cars and a caboose, until he comes to a signal and sees Gordon pulling his two green and yellow coaches and Clarabel passing him and sets off once again. James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *The scene opens where James runs under a bridge and stops alongside as Michael shunts the same freight train from Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) since he pulled it and derailed from the tracks with a flashback being shown. *As James carefully shunts Gordon's green and yellow coach, into Connor's coach, Caitlin's coach, Henrietta, a red coach, and Gordon's other green and yellow coach, Edward buffers up in front and couples up, and as James lets off a wheesh of steam to spill a shower of water on Sir Topham Hatt's nice new top hat, the two engines leave and arrive at a station with only two coaches beyound, so they go back and let the passengers out. *Presently, as Edward and James continue their journey, they meet Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel, who is blowing on a corn-cob pipe of bubbles, and quickly departs when he hears his conductor's whistle, before Edward and James pass the field and arrive at Wellsworth station. James is quite worried about what Sir Topham Hatt will say about his hat until he and Edward head off for home. *After being told by Sir Topham Hatt that he will be painted blue if he can't behave, James collects three red coaches, and shunts them together, along with Annie and Clarabel. James sets off, and attempts to go faster, but stops, and makes a hole in one of his passenger cars, leaving Jeremiah Jobling to fix the hole in the breakpipe, before James and his coaches set off again. Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *A green livery of Thomas has arrived and has pulled into Knapford with two red passenger cars and shunted them into a green coach behind the red coach at the front where Henry pulls them away. *Henry pulls away from Knapford, taking his red coach, green coach, and two red coaches behind him. *Thomas pulls away two green and yellow express coaches and Clarabel. *As Edward, hauling a crate car, and a boxcar, and James, hauling a boxcar, and a caboose, go past Thomas, hauling two vans, Thomas teases Gordon with his whistle. *Gordon takes his green and yellow express coach and Clarabel out for a run. *Thomas comes up and bumps some freight cars out of the way and scares Gordon with his whistle again. *When Thomas, after sleeping with his mouth drooling, goes out of his shed, and couples up to Clarabel behind Gordon's two green and yellow coaches and pulls them into Knapford station, Gordon couples up to his three coaches and pulls away, dragging Thomas with him. Category:Dcolemanh